


tony just really loves peter?

by lovelyrdjr



Series: peter and tony [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injured Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Stabbing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrdjr/pseuds/lovelyrdjr
Summary: After the fight with the rogues, Tony pushed the kid away. He already gave him a functioning suit and a cover up for his Spider-Man activities, what more could he do?Apparently a lot, since Peter had the amazing talent of getting himself injured every 30 seconds and making all of Tony's hairs turn grey.
Relationships: Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: peter and tony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571134
Kudos: 243





	tony just really loves peter?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! I'm glad you liked the last story!
> 
> anyway, this is trash bc it's finals week and I don't have a lot of time but that's okay because we're all having a tough time right now and we're gonna be OKAY.
> 
> good luck to everyone who's taking finals right now! you got this <3

Tony's father never loved him. He doesn't remember the man ever saying that he loved him, or even cared about him in any way at all. He was abusive, telling Tony constantly that he was a failure, hitting him when he did something that he didn't like. Nothing Tony did could ever live up to the expectations that his father had set for him. And he accepted that. He also accepted the fact that he himself would never be a good father, simply because he never had the chance to know one.

So when he found Peter Parker parading through Queens, New York, in a pajama set, he knew that he shouldn't get involved. He knew he couldn't help the kid in the way that he would need him to. So he monitored the teen for months from afar, but never reached out to him until he showed up in their apartment one day to take him to Germany. 

After the fight with the rogues, Tony pushed the kid away. He already gave him a functioning suit and a cover up for his Spider-Man activities, what more could he do? 

Apparently a lot, since Peter had the amazing talent of getting himself injured every 30 seconds and making all of Tony's hairs turn grey.

~~~~~

"Peter, I highly advise that you call Mr. Stark." Karen's concerned voice came from the speakers in his suit. 

Peter had been trying to stop a mugging, but it didn't really turn out too well when the mugger in question pulled a knife out and shoved it into his side before he even had time to think about dodging it. When he decided to swing home afterwards, the wound stretched some and that didn't really help the healing process at all.

"It's fine, Karen. I don't wanna bother him. Maybe I can just web the wound closed and my healing will take care of the rest. Whaddya think?" He hisses in pain as he turns to his side, trying to aim his web shooter at the correct location.

"It's highly unadvised, Peter. It could infect the wound and cause the injury to worsen. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark now?" Came back the, seemingly snarky, reply. He should talk to Ned about that. He doesn't need an AI that tells Tony every injury that he ever received while inside of the suit.

"No, it's fine. I'll just swing to the compound. It's not too far, right?" Peter really didn't want to bother Tony with his stupid injuries when he could just swing there and take care of it himself. He didn't need the help.

"That's not a very good idea, Peter. Due to the Baby Monitor protocol, I am required to report to Mr. Stark any major injury immediately. Contacting Tony Stark."

"What? Karen, no!" Peter pleaded. He sighed as soon as he heard the ringing stop and the talking begin.

"Peter, what the hell were you thinking telling, whatever you named her, Katie? Carrie?, not to tell me that you were injured?" Tony's voice came loud and clear through the speakers. 

"Uh, I didn't want to, uh, bother you. Haha." He hesitated. He knew Tony was going to be pissed at him even more when he found out what the injury was, and he didn't really want him to find out.

"Well, what happened? How bad is it? What exactly is it?" 

"A stab wound?"

"WHAT? Where are you?" 

"In an alley."

"Thanks kid. That tells me exactly where you are," he snarks, "Which alley?" 

"The one by my apartment."

"DID YOU SWING HOME?"

"No..."

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"You don't have too to do th-"

"Shut up, Kid. I'll see you in 10." Before Peter could reply, the man hung up. Peter sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the ground. If he was gonna wait here, he wasn't going to let his feet start hurting as well.

True to his word, Tony arrived 10 minutes later. He picked Peter up under his knees and arms, carrying him bridal style back to the compound. Peter heard Tony saying through Friday to set up the med bay and get a doctor that he could trust down there immediately.

When he dropped down on the landing pad, there was a doctor waiting there with a gurney to wheel Peter down to the med bay. Tony gently laid Peter down and started rattling off orders to the doctor. 

He turned to Peter and flicked him on the forehead. 

"Ow!"

"That's what you get. Scaring the shit out of me. Don't do that again. I think I will literally have a heart attack if you even THINK about doing something like that again, got it?" 

Peter nodded, leaning his head down on the pillow and closing his eyes. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
